On the Edge of Change
by CEO Shaft
Summary: Sequel to Letter from the Edge, you don't need to have read that story but it does clear up a few things. Ginny writes a letter to Harry the night before their wedding.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter, so please don't think I do.

**Author's note:** I know I haven't posted anything in a long time; I don't really have an excuse for it. In fact, I wrote this story because of a bet with my girlfriend. I said I would post a story if she wrote one of her own (I never guessed that she would ACTUALLY post one. If you get a chance, check out FireRose's _A Quiet Night At Home_. Yes, it is based on a true event). Once again I want to thank Jenn for helping me sort out what I had written and for getting me close to my goal of 5000 words; but most importantly, for telling me that I shouldn't fiddle with it anymore. Keri and Shannon helped me a great deal in this as well. Kate, once again I'm glad that you have stuck with me and thanks for Ginny's letter for me :-D.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in a rented room of the Three Broomsticks watching the fire die. As he had done so many times in his young life, Harry let his mind wander while the flames danced lazily and the wood softly crackled. Tomorrow everything was going to change. He would no longer be on the outside watching other people's lives. Tomorrow he would have a family of his own. In a few short hours, he would be a husband!

Harry smiled at the thought of it. He was getting married! Suddenly, he jumped out of the chair knocking it over in the process. His eyes scanned the room franticly with his arms moving over his body wildly. He kind of looked like Ron did when Ginny snuck a spider down his shirt in the Great Hall. In other words, he didn't look at all like the saviour of the world he was; but rather, the panicky bridegroom he was slowly (or not so slowly as the case may be) becoming. Eventually, he found what he was looking for and his movements slowed somewhat. Letting out a great sigh of relief, he pulled a small black box from his breast pocket.

Opening the box, Harry relaxed further as the tension drained away. The rings were still both inside, exactly where they had been twenty minutes ago when his best man had finally left him alone. Ron had left laughing to himself and saying that Harry had gone 'barking mental.'

"It's only my sister, Harry. You really need to relax, or you won't make it to tomorrow." Ron said smiling slightly.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her, that's all." Harry said with a sigh. He suddenly snapped his head around. "And what do you mean, relax? I am very relaxed." He continued somewhat indignantly.

Ron smiled outright at this. "That's the fourth time you have panicked about losing the rings." Nodding his head in Harry's direction as he patted his pockets he laughed out loud. "Which are still in your breast pocket by the way." With that, he walked to the door jam and leaned against it. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you. Do try to get some sleep, Harry. You don't want to fall asleep on my sister tomorrow night now do you?"

Harry turned bright red at that, and mumbled something unintelligible. Ron chose to ignore Harry's comment (though he was sure he had a good idea of what was said based off of the death glare) and left the room. Harry got up to close the door. With his left hand, he started to pat his pocket. From half way down the hall, Harry heard an amused voice, "that's five, Harry."

Growling to himself, Harry thought, _this isn't funny. I just want her to be happy_. Further thoughts on the matter where interrupted by a soft tapping on the window. Outside was Ginny's owl, Gawain, with a think bundle of parchment attached to his leg. Harry opened the window and the owl flew into the room. Landing on the chair, he looked around the room expectantly.

"Sorry, Gawain, but Hedwig isn't here. I needed her to deliver something for me." Harry said apologetically.

Gawain blinked his large eyes and stretched out his leg. Harry took the letter and the owl flew out the open window. _I guess he wasn't expecting a reply._The letter in his and felt pretty thick and Harry had to laugh. He had received many similar letters during the school year. Lighting the candle on the table, he took a seat and started to read.

_Harry_

_ Now, I don't like to gloat, but you must admit that I was right all those years ago in the common room when I said "I will never get another moment's peace. Will I, Potter?" As I sit here tonight, I find that I need to take a few moments to just write some things down to tell you. You know me, I tend to ramble, so expect no poetry on this parchment. Rather, just accept the things that I want to tell you. For all of your great deeds and accomplishments, you're still a silly prat that blushes whenever someone tries to pay you a compliment. Well, stop blushing and listen up. I am writing you this letter because I know that you would never let me say these things to your face; you would get too embarrassed and change the subject. Well, Mr. Harry Potter, you need to hear this and Ms. Ginevra Weasley is not a witch who will tolerate being ignored._

Harry blushed bright red. She wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't tolerate being ignored. The first Hogsmeade weekend of Ginny's seventh year fell around Halloween. It had always been a very trying time for Harry, and he just wanted to brood. Ginny wanted him to come see her, because she knew he would need her. At first, Harry had refused to visit because he didn't want to ruin one of her last trips to Hogsmeade because of his bad mood. The next day, Gawain arrived with a smoldering red envelope which contained a rather large piece of Ginny's mind.

After about five minutes of Ginny expressing herself, Harry had changed his mind. Twenty-five minutes later, when she finally stopped yelling at him, Harry would have agreed to pretty much anything the petite redhead wanted. By the end of the day, Harry had reserved a room at the Three Broomsticks, reserved a table at a new restaurant and ordered two dozen roses in an effort to appease her. The memory of that howler still made him wince, it was amazing the lung capacity she had for someone so small; and wow that woman could really tell a person off when she had the mind to do it!

_ Things are about to change for us. I know it, you know it, the entire world knows it. To quote that silly muggle movie Hermione keeps making me watch, "quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Our lives have never been what you call simple, nor will they ever be. I'm not sure if that's part of what drew me to you, but it certainly doesn't hurt. I can remember so many late night conversations where we were never sure what the next day would bring or if we would even make it to that next day. You've told me many times that I was the one that grounded you and kept you sane. Well, I find it hard to believe that a redhead could make anyone sane… Honestly, though, you were my rock and my motivation during those times. I know that you don't like to hear that, and I'm sure that you're blushing even as you read that sentence. Think back to what I told you in the common room so long ago you are willing to fight to protect those around you, and it is rather naïve to think that others wouldn't be as well. It's so true, Harry, and I have been trying my best to make you see that. There are people in this world that love you more than anything and would do anything for you, myself leading that pack._

Life hadn't been calm for Harry over the past, well… ever, that was certainly true. He remembered being so scared for his friends when they were at school. He was never sure when they would get news that completely changed their lives. It seemed as if every morning owls brought news of death and destruction from across the British Isles. Thankfully, he had Ginny or else he was fairly certain that he would have gone mad under all the pressure. He knew she didn't understand that just by being around, she had saved him. Even now, she helped him deal with the aftermath of the war and the nightmares of the final battle.

He wasn't so sure that there were a lot of people who would do anything for him. Aside from Ginny and a few others (only his closest friends) he didn't believe that anyone would help him. In fact, Harry fully believed that most people didn't care about **him** at all. They all cared about the Boy-who-lived but that wasn't who he was. He was just a nineteen year old soon-to-be-husband not the saviour many thought him to be.

_ I have to smile when I think back to the early days of our friendship. I could see how much you were hurting and how isolated you were, even though you were in the middle of a crowd. I expected nothing from you; I just wanted to ease some of your pain. You always make it seem like I did some great deed to save you from going over the edge, and that's utter rubbish. All I did was listen to you. Harry, you solved your own problems, I was just your sounding board. You had all of the tools to solve every dilemma facing you (including Tom, that utter twit, You were right you know it is much less frightening when we call him that) you just needed to work everything out in your mind. I never doubted you for a minute or that you would come through for everyone. I will admit, though, that I really just hoped that you would come through for me._

_ Oh Harry, that night of the Final Battle, when I thought that I had lost you… I still have that letter, you know. The sheer agony that ripped through my body, thinking that I would never see you again, talk to you again, bicker with you again… I can't bear to think of it, even now. The rush of love and hope that I felt when you stepped out of those shadows I was reborn, Harry. I realized that I loved you that night and that I had loved you for along time. I truly believe that had you not survived, I would not have either. I had made it through the battle, yes, but this world would have had nothing left to offer me without you. I don't want to think about that, though, it depresses me. This is not a time for sadness; it is time for great joy._

Harry glanced up from Ginny's letter and once more stared into the hearth. To be honest, he was amazed he had survived to be here at all. When he was sitting in the common room that morning he was so sure that he was going to die. He desperately wanted to let Ginny know what she meant to him. So he began to write. It started out slowly at first, with two or three drafts ending up as fuel for the dying fire. He just couldn't get the letter to flow the way he wanted. Eventually, he stopped trying to phrase everything perfectly, and let his thoughts flow freely.

When he finished it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he had set down a burden he didn't know he was carrying. Harry Potter was ready to meet his destiny. The letter would be delivered through an excitable house-elf with very strict instructions not to be seen. Harry could now face Tom Riddle knowing that Ginny would (hopefully) understand.

Not much about the final battle was clear to Harry (even almost two years later, it still felt like a hazy nightmare.) When Harry and Tom were struck by lightening it triggered a portkey that Tom had hidden. They were both knocked to the ground in a place where Harry never wanted to see again, the overgrown graveyard.

Harry and Tom dueled for what seemed like an eternity to Harry (observing the niceties as Tom had once said.) Ultimately, Harry's youth and quickness was no match for Tom's experience and knowledge and Harry was blown into a tombstone with a concussion hex. The wind flew out of his lungs as the stone collapsed and he dropped his wand. Tom walked over towards the fallen teenager and picked up the discarded wand.

Harry's head was ringing from the effect of the hex, and black spots started to appear around the corner of his vision. He was pretty sure that Tom was muttering some bad guy cliché or another straight out of a _James Bond_ movie like so many villains, but he wasn't listening (not that Tom even noticed, he was too wrapped up in himself). Harry just kept thinking that he had failed his parents; Sirius; his friends; Ginny. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you all. Please forgive me, Gin. _Suddenly, he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Ginny.

_ Harry, did you really mean it when you wrote 'Through you, I have found something to live for; but, in you, I have found someone I would die for?'_

_ Yes!_ Harry answered the voice in his head fervently, resigned to the fact that he would die any moment.

_ Then live for me!_

Without thinking, Harry threw his wand hand in the direction of Tom and was blinded by a bright white light of pure energy. The energy shot from his finger tips and Harry blacked out, unable to handle the strain.

The next thing he knew, he was back in the common room. At first he thought that he had dreamt the whole thing. Then he heard Ginny, HIS Ginny, talking softly to the photo on the mantle. He took a deep breath, stepped out of the dark shadows of the past and into his future.

_ I'm too excited to sleep, you know. I can't stop thinking about you, about us. We've come such a long way, Harry, such a long way. I had been in love with Harry Potter ever since I was a small child. However, I have been in love with **you** since I grew up, (I guess being possessed will do that to you). I'm sure you reread those two sentences, and no, I'm not confused. As a child, I was in love with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Now, I am in love with you, with Harry, the man, my lover. _

A small shiver went down Harry's spine when she called him her lover. Of all the names he had been given, that one (along with the future ones of husband and, hopefully, father) was his most treasured. Their first time together had taken him by surprise. It was about a month before she went back to school for her final year. They had been left alone at the Burrow all day and things just sort of happened. It had been quick, both were afraid of someone coming home and catching them. However, it was one of Harry's most precious memories. He felt slightly guilty that it was so rushed, and it was not how he pictured their first time; but, Ginny had told him it was perfect. He hardly believed it was **perfect**, but honestly he wouldn't have changed a thing. Somehow, he knew that she wouldn't either.

_ To so many people in this world, you are Harry Potter, the vanquisher of Dark Lords, the conqueror of darkness. To me, you're Harry, the vanquisher of spiders and the conqueror of stuck- on pickle jar lids. I'm sure that this less than glorified picture of you that I hold so dear to my heart would appall many people. They don't know you like I do, Harry. They love you because of some great heroic deeds that you have done. I love you because you're you, all imperfections included. I love that you love spicy food. I adore that you hate to talk about your feelings until you can't stand it any more and you just burst. I treasure that you get bashful every time that you give me a gift. I love that you bring me a flower home just because you were outside and you thought it was beautiful. I love that you are merely a man, a man who just wants to love and be loved in return. They will never understand all of this, but I always will._

He was suddenly comfortably warm all over his body. All his life he had been searching for someone who understood him like Ginny did. Briefly, he wondered how his life would have been different if he had gotten close to Ginny before his fifth year; if he had told her about his life earlier. Although, if he was honest with himself, neither of them had been ready for the kinds of pressures that they had faced together. In her fourth year, Ginny had become so much surer of herself as the last vestiges of her crush disappeared. She had been willing to tell him off when she felt he needed it; and in return, he started to see her differently than he had before.

_ Is that why you picked me? Is that why you picked me from every girl and woman in the entire world to be yours? Honestly, I don't care why you picked me (although every girl does love to hear that she's fabulous), I'm just glad that you did. I love you because of who you are, not what you've done (unless that deed happens to be a box of dark chocolate when I'm feeling down… Ok, that was a joke. Well, not really). It never ceases to amaze me that you have such a bizarre and misguided impression of yourself. How can you be so astounded that I could love you? You are my entire world, Harry, and I don't want you to ever doubt that. The reason that I get up in the morning is you. I don't feel complete until I've been in your arms or until I've seen those green eyes sparkling just for me. Being around you is like being complete and fulfilled; missing you is like missing the sun or the air. You understand me like no other ever could. We understand each other. You know when I have had a bad day just from the sound of my footsteps at the door. You understand when I need to talk, when I need to cry, or when I just need to be loved. Above all that, you give me all of those things. You are always there for me, no matter what, and I know that you will be with me for the rest of our lives._

Harry grinned as he continued to read. _Always wants to hear compliments. Must be a woman thing, or at least a redhead thing._ He thought wryly. He had never been very good at understanding a girl's mood and what to do about it. Parvati had been so annoyed with him for the way he acted at the Yule Ball. He didn't have the slightest idea how to comfort Cho when she was crying; in fact, everything he tried made it worse. Even with Hermione, the one girl he knew longer than anyone, he misread her needs more often than not. But he never had a problem understanding Ginny, the crush not-withstanding. He was eternally grateful for that.

_ I look forward to that more than you can possibly imagine. The idea of being your wife, being your friend, being your everything, is the most important aspiration in my life. Let the world throw anything it wants at us, we can handle it all as long as we are together. Life gets brighter every day with you in it, and our future is so radiant that it outshines the sun. Our future. I smile even at the thought. Oh, now, Merlin knows that it won't be all sunshine and roses we redheads are much too feisty for that and you are not one to back down from a challenge either. But, it will all be together, and that's what matters at the end of the day. At the end of the day, when we lay down together, that will be my heaven. Waking up next to you every morning will be sublime. Our home will be filled with a love unlike any other that the world has ever seen. We can bring children into that home of ours, Harry, and build a family together. You and I will carry on the Potter legacy, but more importantly, we will have children that we love and that are a celebration of our love. I think back to your horrible childhood and back to the family that Tom deprived you of, and if he had a grave I would go spit on it (and probably hex the headstone a few times for good measure). All that doesn't matter now. You have me and I will be your family. I will love you more with each passing day, even though it seems like I already love you to the limit of what any one human being can feel in their body. We will raise our children with that same love, and you will never be lonely again. You will never be lonely again, Potter, because as you made sure that I never got another moment's peace, neither will you. You're stuck with me, and I couldn't be happier._

_ Neither can I_, he thought absently. They **would** carry on the Potter legacy together, not because they had to but because they wanted to have children. And it would be a great home for children. Of course there would be fights, it was inevitable. He wasn't looking forward to them; and, he almost felt sorry for the first time their future children drew Ginny's wrath (feisty was an understatement!) But it was a very small price to pay. He knew no matter how bad the argument, she loved him and he loved her. In the end, that was all that mattered.

_ The fire is starting to die now; I would imagine that it is quite late. Rereading what I have written here, I know that it is a lot of rambling. I have no doubt, though, that you will understand everything that I have said in this letter. You always do. The embers in the hearth are down to their final few moments, much as tonight is the final few moments of what my life has been up until now. I am not afraid or nervous. The path we are about to embark on and its rewards are something that overshadow any hurdles that we have faced up until now. I love you, Harry, and I will never be able to tell you that enough. I will meet you in my dreams tonight, as I always do, and I look forward to meeting you tomorrow at the altar. Goodnight, my love._

_Yours eternally,_

_Ginny_

He didn't think it was rambling at all. He knew all about writing without a clear focus in mind, after all it is how he finally figured out his true feelings for her. Without even knowing it she had once again calmed him with her presence. Even though the subject of the letter made him feel slightly uncomfortable, she was right he needed to hear it. Carefully folding the letter he set it on the table while he blew out the candle. It was getting late and he had a big day tomorrow. Harry pulled himself out of the chair, picked up the letter and headed towards the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Harry finished his pre-bedtime ritual and was just getting ready to lie down when he heard a soft knock on the door to his room. Glancing at the small clock on his nightstand, it read: '12:30 a.m. It's too late to have visitors, young man! You have a big day tomorrow!' Harry let out a small groan, even the clock was giving him a hard time this evening. _Maybe they will go away if I pretend to be asleep._ Harry thought momentarily. A minute later it was apparent that wouldn't work because the person knocked again.

"Just give me a minute, I was in bed." Harry said to the door. Throwing on his robe he walked across to the door.

"It better not be one of the Weasleys coming to tease me again." He mumbled to himself as he crossed the room. Evidently it was loud enough for the person to hear him for they started to snicker. For some reason this aggravated Harry more than it should have. Grabbing the handle, he yanked the door open.

"Well, I'm glad you are so amused…" He stopped when he saw the person on the other side of the door.

Ginny Weasley stood in the hall way with arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face that sometimes drove Harry wild and sometimes drove him insane. "Well, so am I Harry. Haven't you been told it is always better to keep your wife happy?" She said, with laughter clearly in her eyes.

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'you aren't my wife yet.' However, Ginny chose to ignore it. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Harry?" She said in amused exasperation.

"What? Oh, of course." He let go of the door and stepped aside so Ginny could enter. "Not that I'm upset or anything, but what are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you until the wedding."

"I snuck out." She said simply.

"Hermione's going to be livid if she finds out you are gone." Hermione had been following Ginny all night making sure that she didn't see Harry. No one was quite sure why she was doing this, and when they asked they were told it was a muggle custom. Ron, in a rare moment of wisdom, chose not to comment on the strange muggle practice.

Ginny threw her hand in the air dismissively. "I'm not worried about her at all, I know how to handle her," she said confidently. "Plus she thinks I'm asleep. Dobby promised to keep her from noticing. I said I was coming to see you." They both had a good chuckle as they pictured the length Dobby would go to help.

"Seriously, Gin, why are you here?" He wasn't upset (truth be told he was kind of happy), merely curious.

The traces of amusement left her face as she looked at him. "I was concerned about you."

"Why?" Honestly not knowing why she would be, did she think he had cold feet? Suddenly panic struck him, did she? THAT was something he hadn't considered before now.

She gently touched his cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into the touch and calmed slightly. "I was worried about how you would take the letter. I know I ramble when I get nervous, or when I'm excited, or when I have a lot on my mind." Blushing slightly she added, "Basically, any time I start speaking." She paused for a moment then admitted, "or writing."

"Gin," Harry interrupted softly. "The letter **did** make me slightly uncomfortable. But it was something that I needed to hear eventually, and I love that you would tell me these things. I admit, I would prefer that people wouldn't say things like this to me, but you can." He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts.

"You know how I grew up. I don't know how to deal praise. Being told I'm worthless, that I can handle." Harry said smiling slightly until he noticed she wasn't. Quickly deciding that was not a topic he should discuss, he continued. "What I think I mean is, I **need** to hear that I'm needed and important. Since you know me best, I guess I can accept it as truth." He finished not meeting your eyes.

"Oh Harry…" Ginny sighed, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "I love you." She kissed him lightly. "So, you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get home, you have a big day tomorrow." He winked. "There's a rumor that you are getting married tomorrow."

Hand-in-hand, Harry walked Ginny to the door. "I love you, Gin. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Neither can I. Goodnight, Harry sleep well. I want you to be well rested for tomorrow." She said impishly.

"Don't worry, I won't be tired." Harry looked at her face for a moment, just enjoying seeing her smile at him. "Did you talk with your brother tonight?"

She looked at him curiously as she slowly rubbed his arm. "Why do you ask Harry?"

"It's nothing, you just something you said." Harry said distractedly. He leaned in to kiss her one more time before she left. As he closed the distance between them, his left hand idly tapped his pocket like he was searching for something. Ginny noticed his action and smiled slightly.

When they broke the kiss, she leaned into his neck. "Harry," she started huskily. "That's seven." And then she started to laugh

For a moment, Harry started at her dumbfounded. He had absolutely no idea what she was saying. _Seven? Seven, what? What on earth is she talking abou… Oh bloody hell! I'll kill him!_ She had talked to Ron! As understanding washed over Harry, Ginny apparated away; her laughter still ringing in his ears.


End file.
